borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaige/Skins
Gaige Customizations A total of 34 Heads and 102 Skins can be unlocked for Gaige. The non-default heads and skins can be unlocked through random enemy drops, specific (though rare) enemy drops, mission rewards, challenge rewards, SHiFT code promotions, downloadable content, special promotional packages and in-game trading with other players. Default Heads Heads that come unlocked with Borderlands 2 to begin customization. Unlockable Heads (Main Game) Tradable heads that can be unlocked through game play. #[[#Fragger| ]] The mask is obtained several ways. Handsome Jack always drops a mask ( during single player on PS3) that can be unlocked for any single character. The Warrior and the Handsome Sorcerer may drop a mask that is class specific and unlocks for every character of that class, like all other in game customizations. Unlockable Heads (DLC Content) Tradable heads that can be unlocked through DLC content game play. DLC Package Heads Paid DLC heads that are unlocked in the customization menu directly. They are account-bound and cannot be traded. Other Heads Heads that are unlocked through other games/means. They are account-bound and cannot be traded. Default Skins Skins that come unlocked with ''Borderlands 2 to begin customization. Unlockable Skins (Main Game) Tradable skins that can be unlocked through game play. The and skins can also be obtained from Torgue vending machines in Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage. Unlockable Skins (DLC Content) Tradable skins that can be unlocked through DLC content game play. DLC Package Skins Paid DLC skins that are unlocked in the customization menu directly. They are account-bound and cannot be traded. Other Skins Skins that are unlocked through other games/means. They are account-bound and cannot be traded. SHiFT Promotional Skins Tradable skins that are unlocked through temporary SHiFT code promotions. Trivia Note: Each head/skin name is linked to the picture for easy reference. * Unlike the other characters, Gaige's in-game default skin (Gaige's School Uniform) differs from the one used in the official promotional images. The actual in-game version has a much bleaker, less saturated look. * Gaige's The Girl From The Moon head is a reference to Mad Moxxi in Borderlands: The Pre Sequel * Gaige's head is a reference to Ema Skye, of the Ace Attorney series, specifically her haircut as an adult in Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney. * Gaige's head appears to be the skinned remains of Max, from Sam & Max, bearing the same beady, black eyes and razor sharp 'bear-trap' teeth as the franchise's titular psychotic bunny. * Gaige's head is a reference to the film and book The Lovely Bones. * Gaige's head is a reference to Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, of the Mass Effect series. Like Gaige, Tali is also an engineer with a talent for robotics, and shares Gaige's ability to summon a robotic companion to assist her in battle. * Gaige's head is a reference to Winry Rockbell, of the anime Fullmetal Alchemist. * The skin is inspired by the School Uniform of Miku Hatsune, a famous Virtual Idol in Japan. The colors are exactly the same in the right place. * The Skin is also inspired by one of the Virtual Idols named Gumi. The skin's name and colours are directly from the character, like with Horrible Religion and Miku Hatsune's uniform. * The Skins Streets Ahead and Cool Cool Cool are references to the show Community, as catch phrases for some of the characters. * Some of the skins are references to punk and post-punk bands, fitting in with Gaige's "punk" theme/Anarchy/Punk class mods. (The Ramones), (NoFX), (Dead Kennedeys), (Bad Religion), (Joy Division) and (Social Distortion). Some reference songs: Sun Blister (Blister in the Sun by Violent Femmes), (Manic Monday by The Bangles), and (Don't Call Me White by NoFX). Bye Bye Baby could either be a reference to the song by Social Distortion or a different song of the same name written by Joey Ramone. * A Study in Red is a reference to the detective mystery novel written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, titled "A Study in Scarlet". * The name of Gaige's head is a play on words, referring to the pith helmet that she is wearing. * The skin is a nod to Magic the Gathering's "Summoning Sickness". * The skin is a reference to the popular TV show "It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia". de:Gaige/Skins ru:Гейдж/Облик Category:Skins